The proposed Fast Track SBIR grant application is for the creation of a Web-based, Interactive Prevention Economic Impact Model (PEIM) which enables substance abuse prevention organizations to (1) select cost/effective evidence-based interventions for specific target populations and (2) estimate the economic impact of prevention using service delivery data and current science-based economic impact estimation models. Potential clients for this innovation include but are not limited to; state agencies that manage substance abuse prevention service delivery, county, regional, local prevention service organizations, school districts, and community coalitions funded by government and private foundations. Demonstrating the economic impact of substance abuse prevention service interventions with systematic data in a public health framework is imperative for generating continued public support to sustain and enhance a nationwide substance abuse prevention effort. The PEIM will be developed based on major advancements in two specific areas of the substance abuse prevention field: (1) the standardization of prevention data collection and (2) prevention economic impact research. In Phase I of the SBIR grant, the goal is to develop a prototype PEIM based on the cost/benefit ratios and economic burden rates PIRE has already established for 38 evidence based prevention programs (EBP). A focus group study will be conducted to evaluate the prototype and collect feedback from target users of PEIM. In Phase II, the economic impact estimation algorithms will be expanded to additional (up to 30) prevention interventions to be included in PEIM. A pilot test study involving 60 sites of multiple market sectors will be conducted for a systematic assessment of the usefulness and usability of PEIM. Based on the feedback from the pilot sites, scalable, commercial grade PEIM software will be developed and tested for going to market in Phase III.